Double disc grinding machines use two abrasive disc wheels to remove stock and meet tolerance requirements on two opposite and parallel sides of product components or workpieces.
In double disc grinding machines, the angular relationship of the abrasive disc wheels is changeable as required to produce optimum grinding performance. The procedure is referred to as headsetting. Headsetting is accomplished at the time of the first assembly of the grinding machine and throughout its service life as required to maintain the spindle axes of the opposing discs in true alignment with each other.
The grinding discs are normally dressed by a cutter arm which traverses the face of the discs by rotating through an arc about is own axis.
Both the axes of the spindles and the axis of the dresser arm are referenced to the frame of the grinder. If, after headsetting, the axes of the spindles and the axis of the dresser are not in the same relationship to the frame of the machine and in a parallel relationship to each other, a means must be provided to realign the dresser axis.